No Forgiveness in Light
by Flame Soldier
Summary: Harrier and Ravess are now on the run from both sides. Snipe has to hunt down his own flesh and blood, and he's not happy about it. Sequel to No Honor in Darkness, but reading it isn't necessary. RavessxHarrier.
1. Chapter 1

**No Forgiveness in Light**

**A/N Yep, I finally got around to writing a sequel to No Honor in Darkness. I wasn't entirely sure if I was going to, but people asked me to, so yeah. I thought about holding off until I finished Clouds of Ash, or one of my Phoenix Wright stories, but it's already been months since No Honor in Darkness finished up, so yeah... And for people unfamiliar with NHiD, I'll just write a little summary if you don't want to go back to read the whole thing. If you do want to go back to read it, don't read the summary, or you will be spoiled. **

**Summary: During an invasion of Terra Rex, Ravess captures Harrier. While playing a mind game with each other, they find that they were drawn inexplicably toward each other. After Cyclonis ordered Ravess to kill Harrier, she refused, injuring the Dark Ace as she and Harrier escaped. Harrier was injured in the process and was unable to testify in her behalf to the court on Terra Rex. While he was recovering, she was sentenced to death. Although torn on what he was supposed to do, he chose to follow his feelings, breaking Ravess out of jail the night before her execution. **

**And that's about it. ^^

* * *

**

He bent down, close to Ravess, willing his skimmer to go faster. He risked a glance back at his pursuers. They were close enough for him to identify now, and their identities sent a shock wave down his spine. The Rex Guardians; his squadron... Or at least... They used to be his squadron.

They were roaring through the forest of an unnamed terra. He wasn't entirely sure how they managed to find him so fast. Ravess had been scheduled to be executed at dawn, so they must have found the unconscious guard before then... He longed to stop, to explain everything to them, but he knew that his explanations would fall on deaf ears. He knew that if he stopped, Ravess would die... and who knows what would happen to him?

A rumble of thunder resounded overhead, and the rain began to beat down. It washed a few of stray hairs into his eye, but he didn't dare to take a hand off the handlebars of his skimmer to brush them out of his face. Feeling his companion shivering underneath him, he pressed closer to her, allowing their bodies to touch and share warmth.

A skimmer suddenly emerged from the forest in front of him and he had no choice but to pull to a stop, pulling his skimmer sideways, sending a spray of muddy water into the air. He stopped inches away from his squadron mate's skimmer and stared into her accusing green eyes.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why did you betray us?"

"I... I told you!" he stammered. "I love her."

"More than your own squadron? You didn't just betray Terra Rex, Harrier. You betrayed the Code!"

The rest of the squadron pulled around him in circle, shooting him glares. He could see the sting of his betrayal clearly in their eyes, and he swallowed, guilt building in his stomach. "I... This was the only way! The Code says you must do everything in your power to protect the ones you love."

"Even if it means betraying others that you love? For what? For a Cyclonian! She kidnapped you, Harrier! She kept you on a Cyclonian airship!"

"You don't understand," he replied, pulling Ravess close to him. A flash of lightning flashed overhead.

"You're right," she retorted. "I don't understand. But... The Code is clear." She drew her blade, as did the rest of the squadron.

As he drew his own blade, igniting the yellow blade, the sound of another skimmer became clear. His head turned just in time to see the Dark Ace roaring from the woods, his furoius crimson blade ignited. The rain sizzled off of it as he skidded to a stop next to Harrier.

His blood red eyes burned into the sky knight for a moment, before slashing his terrible blade down...

Harrier awoke with a start, aware that he was covered in a cold sweat. Outside, a flash of lightning streaked by, revealing the shadow of someone standing at the entrance of the cave they were using for shelter. His hand went for his blade and its light filled the cave, casting shadows on the gray stone walls.

Ravess half-turned to regard him, her expression unreadable. "You were making enough noise to alert half the terra to our whereabouts you know..." She ran her eyes down his body as he stood, taking in his disheveled hair and the bags under his eyes. "What was your dream about?"

"It was nothing," he lied. When she just gave him a disbelieving glance, he sighed. "Just a nightmare."

She made her way over to him. "Having second thoughts?"

He shook his head. "No... There was no other way. I could never live with myself if I let you die... After everything you risked to save my life..."

She turned from him. "After I caused all this to happen."

Harrier gently put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Well if you hadn't, I would never have met you."

"Exactly my point. I would still be a successful Cyclonian Commander, you a sky knight, and we wouldn't be on the run from both sides." She tried to pull away from him, but he hung on.

"I don't care about that," he said softly. Turning her around, he pressed his lips to hers and they kissed. After a few moments, he pulled back from her. "Understand?"

As a reply, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

* * *

"Stupid sky knight," Snipe snarled, bouncing his mace in the palm of his hand. Master Cyclonis had just given him a new mission; to hunt down Ravess and that sky knight. Dark Ace had been furious; he had wanted the job himself. If it were up to Snipe, he could have it. It was bad enough that his sister betrayed them, but now he had to hunt her down. Mother would not be pleased.

Snipe didn't understand much, but he did understand that Cyclonis was testing his loyalty. She thought he would betray her like Ravess did. There was no way he was going to do that. He was stupid, but not _that _stupid.

Scowling, he resisted the urge to smash something. If it wasn't for that sky knight, he wouldn't have to kill his own sister. Why? Why had she done it? Why had she chosen a sky knight over her own family? When he found her, he would ask.

Mr. Moss had offered him the use of his track beasts, but Snipe refused. They would be useful, but... Part of him didn't really want to find his sister. But if he didn't, it would be he who would die instead. Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the deck of his battle cruiser.

"We have arrived at Terra Rex, Commander. Their air defenses are mobilizing," the pilot informed him.

"Is there any sign of the Sky Knight?"

"No sir. Your orders?"

"Scramble the Talons." He bounced his mace of his hand again. Maybe smushing a couple of sky knight squaddies would make him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Forgiveness in Light  
Chapter 2**

Snipe mounted his heli-blade elite before taking off, his Talons right behind him. The Rex Guardians were already in the air, speeding towards them grim determination on their faces. Their sky knight was not with them however, much to his disappointment; he would have liked to smush him personally for all the trouble he caused.

The rain poured down as the two sides clashed together, thunder rumbling as they squared off.

"Where is he?" Snipe snarled. "Where's your stupid Sky Knight?"

"It should be us asking that of you!" the girl hissed, igniting her blade as she drew closer. The rain sizzled as its drops landed on the weapon. "It was that Cyclonian bitch who brainwashed him! Where did she go with him?"

"That's my sister you're talking about!" He slammed his mace out toward her. She pulled back, but wasn't expecting the mace's head to extend, slamming into her skimmer. Her wing was completely crushed, and she let out a scream as she fell towards the terra. A hand shot out to stop her descent, nearly crushing her wrist.

Snipe raised the girl with one hand to glare directly into her green eyes. "What were you saying?" He held his mace next to her face, scowling at her. She was silent for a moments, watching the rain drip from the weapon, its red crystals tinting the drops red.

She began squirming, trying to slip from his grasp. The other Rex Guardians circled around, unsure what to do, their faces reflecting the fear they felt. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she spoke in a fast quivering voice. "Th-that Cyclonian, Ravess... Sh-she had captured Harrier. We know that she brainwashed h-him. There's no other reason why he would betray us to h-help the Cyclonians..."

"Where did they go?"

"Y-you don't know? Sh-she works with you, doesn't she?"

"Not anymore." Without another word, he ripped off her parachute and then let go of her, sending her plummeting to the terra below.

"No!" The Rex Guardian with the headband dove after her, his arm outstretched as he attempted to grab her.

Not bothering to see if he caught her or not, Snipe motioned to his squadron who made quick work of the remaining two Guardians, sending them floating to the terra below. Growling, he flew back towards his ship. Now what was a supposed to do?

* * *

Staring out into the rain, Ravess let out a sigh. Things weren't looking up at all... As the rain fell harder, so did her hopes of things working out. How had this happened? What had caused her to have feelings for a Sky Knight of all people? Perhaps it had all been a mistake... But even if it was, it was too late now.

Glancing back, she was glad too see that Harrier had gone back to sleep; he needed it after all. She had no doubt that these events would be harder on him then they were on her. She was used to being selfish, and used to betraying others if it suited her. Almost everything she had done in her life had been for her benefit alone. But Harrier... He was a Sky Knight. Everything he had done was in the name of Honor, and the Code.

Turning her head again, she went back to staring at the rain, but stiffened as she saw a flash of fire in the distance. Standing up, she backed away from the cave entrance. "Harrier!" she hissed.

Harrier lifted his head and stared at her, bleary-eyed. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I saw a flash of something in the distance. It looked like fire... You don't think someone has located us already, do you?"

He bit his lip and stood up, making his way over to the entrance of the cave. A moment later, the flash of fire flew by again, this time close enough to make him jump back in alarm. It took him a few moments before he realized what it was. "It's just the phoenix," he sighed in relief.

"Just the phoenix?" Ravess repeated, incredulous. "Phoenixes happen to be very bad! Why is it here?"

"Well this is its terra," he replied. "That's why we're here."

"So you brought us here to be eaten by a phoenix?"

"No, we're here because people avoid this terra because-"

"Because they don't want to be eaten by a phoenix," she finished. She sat down of the cave floor and sighed.

Harrier sat across from her. "The phoenix won't bother us, trust me."

"If you say so..." She traced her finger on the ground beside her before glancing up a him. "What are we going to do? Where are we going to go next?"

"Terra Saharr," he answered. "We need to buy some supplies... We should probably get you a new bow..."

"Saharr is Sky Knight territory," she warned.

"The merchants on Saharr don't care who you are, as long as you have money."

"Do we?"

Harrier nodded. "I grabbed my money pouch before we left... It's not much, but we'll find a way."

"I wish I had my violin... We could use that to make money..." Ravess sighed. "I doubt I'll ever be seeing it again."

"Perhaps I can buy you one on Saharr. We have, um..." He poured out his money pouch, separating the coins into neat little piles.

She quirked an eyebrow. "You carry that much on you?"

He shrugged. "You get paid a lot being a Sky Knight on Terra Rex... It's written in the Code."

"Didn't a Sky Knight write that Code?"

"Yes..."

She snorted in amusement. "Maybe Sky Knights aren't as selfless as I thought..."

He didn't reply to that, instead sorting out his coins. "We'll spend this much on food." He shoved the majority of coins into one large pile. "This much on crystals." He sorted out a much smaller pile of coins. "And the rest will go toward getting you some weapons, or anything else we'd need."

"Will we be able to carry all this on your skimmer?" Ravess asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to try..." Harrier frowned, concerned. Flying with two people was slowing his skimmer down enough... It was an old bi-wing skimmer; It didn't go fast as it was. With all that extra weight... He blinked as he realized that Ravess had asked him a question. "Hmm?"

"I asked how much another skimmer would cost."

"Oh, um..." He furrowed his brow, trying to remember. Terra Rex paid for all his supplies, but he remembered it being brought up once at a council meeting. "We might be able to afford it... But only if we didn't spend our money on anything else... I guess it would depend on how well we can haggle."

"Haggling?" She smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem... I think you'll find that I can be very... Persuasive."

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all." Outside, the rain had stopped falling. "Should we head out?"

Ravess nodded. "Yes... Let's be on our way... We could probably make it there in only a few hours... At least it won't be so wet over there."

"I think a few hours on Saharr will make you wish that you were back here." Harrier stood up, stretching his arms before mounting the skimmer.

"I don't mind the heat," she replied climbing onto the skimmer, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning close to him.

He smiled, glancing back at her before starting forward. When the skimmer picked up enough speed he activated the wings, starting their ascent into the sky. The still damp air was cold, causing him to shiver. Ravess pushed herself closer to him, seeking to share his warmth. As she did this, the very air around him seemed to warm... Wait... The air around him _was_ warming.

"Uh, Harrier?"

Her slightly panicked voice drew his attention behind him. His eyes widened as he saw the phoenix rising behind them.


End file.
